Underworld: Rise of the Blood Moon
by SaraMichelle
Summary: In 2003, the vampiress known as Selene is a cold, merciless killer. How did she end up that way? This tale explores Selene's haunting past, beginning with her last night as a mortal.
1. Tainted Vengeance

_A/N: For Amanda; the sire who transformed me from a child to a fighter._

__

* * *

****

**1: Tainted Vengenace** _(circa 1843)_

The sun was beginning to set, throwing golden beams of light into the dining hall of the manor where Selene sat. She gazed dreamily at the dimming light, her slender fingers keeping her place in the Bible she'd been reading just moments before. As Selene watched the sun slowly falling behind the mountains, she stood up and walked to the bay window that was letting in all of the light. She looked across the expansive land that belonged to her father; stables just behind the house but before the acres of vineyard, the far-off servants' quarters, and the small lake that Selene and her older sister Dawn had splashed through hundreds of times, chasing after tadpoles or watching the birds. 

Selene smiled, nostalgia taking over as she thought of the times she and her sister had shared. As children they had been practically inseparable, and even now Dawn had chosen to stay with her family rather than go with her husband Alexander on a business trip to Spain. Selene couldn't see how Dawn could stand to be away from her husband from a second. They were perfect for each other, and the happiest couple Selene had ever seen. The younger woman often found herself jealous of her sister, despite her knowledge that envy was one of the seven deadly sins. She couldn't help it when she caught Dawn and Alexander kissing in the hallways of the manor. 

But even though Selene longed to be held by a man like Dawn was held by Alexander, the thought terrified her at the same time. Her cheeks flushed as she imagined a tall, dark, and handsome man wrapping his arms around her waist, pressing his mouth against hers, whispering into her ear… 

A pleasant shudder went through Selene, her face now a bright crimson as she willed the thoughts away. Her father often chided her for getting lost in girlish fantasies, but it was another thing that Selene couldn't help. She turned quickly from the window, meaning to return to the Bible that lay on the table, but instead she noticed how golden the room had become. The sunlight bounced off of the white walls and crystal chandelier of the dining hall, and it made Selene think of the palaces she heard about in the stories her sister told her. Selene imagined grand balls taking place, men and women wearing masks and dancing around with each other, laughing and drinking merrily. 

She twirled around slowly, as if she were waltzing, her simple white gown fluttering about her shapely legs. She danced to a tune that only she could hear, swaying this way and that, feeling light as air. Just then, Selene's twin nieces, Elaine and Adrienne, came rushing into the dining hall looking for their aunt. The two young girls stopped short when they saw Selene twirling in front of the window and gasped in awe. Elaine leaned close to Adrienne and whispered, "Auntie Selene looks like an angel!" Adrienne giggled at that, and Selene looked up. 

If it had been anyone other than the children, Selene would have been embarrassed. But as it was, she smiled widely and held out her arms. "Will you dance with me?" she asked with a kind and gentle laugh. The twins ran to her, hugging her tightly. Selene knelt down and pulled them into her own embrace. "Let's play a game," she whispered into their ears. "We'll find your Mummy, take her outside, and push her into the mud, shall we?" They both giggled ecstatically and nodded. Selene stood up, taking their hands in her own, fully prepared to torment her older sister. But then Selene looked up and stopped. 

Dawn stood in the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest, one eyebrow arched, trying to hide her smile. "And push me into the mud?" she asked teasingly. Selene grinned. "Really, my darling, and ruin this dress Alexander bought from Spain just yesterday?" 

Selene smiled. "Yes." she said eagerly. Dawn rolled her eyes and flicked her dark hair over her shoulder. She walked elegantly into the dining hall and bent down to pick up Adrienne. Selene did the same with Elaine. Dawn leaned forward and kissed Selene's cheek, and Selene blinked in surprise. "What was that for?" she asked. 

"Happy birthday," Dawn smiled. "Now come on, you've got to get ready for supper." 

Selene had forgotten all about her birthday. As she followed her sister, she glanced over her shoulder at the sunset one last time and smiled to herself. Nothing could ruin this day. Absolutely nothing. 

* * *

Selene's eyes shot open as she bolted upright in her bed. It was a moment or two before she realized what had startled her awake so suddenly. Then a noise reached her ears and she realized. _Screams._ She was hearing screams coming from just down the hallway, from her sister's bedroom. 

Selene froze in fear. What was going on? Dawn was screaming for their mother. Slowly, because she felt as if she were petrified, Selene climbed out of her canopy bed and stepped toward her bedroom door, holding her hands in front of her in the darkness. She groped for the doorknob, found it, and turned it slowly. She looked out into the pitch black hallway, and heard a strange slurping noise mingling with Dawn's screams. Selene realized her breath was coming in shallow gasps and her heart was racing behind her ribcage. What in the name of God was going on? 

She pulled the door open further, daring to step into the hallway. Suddenly, Dawn's screams stopped. Selene heard a sickening _thud_ from her sister's bedroom, then silence. A single thought crossed Selene's mind in that quiet moment._ The girls._

No longer paralyzed, Selene tore down the hallway the same instant that Elaine and Adrienne started to shriek in terror. Selene willed herself to run faster, but suddenly the hallway seemed so much longer than she remembered. It seemed as if she would never get to her nieces' bedroom. Adrienne's voice was halted, but Elaine continued to scream. Selene realized it was her own name the child was calling, crying out for help, and tears filled Selene's eyes. 

Finally she reached the door, which was ajar. She slammed into it, throwing it open with all her might. "Adrienne!" she screamed. "Elaine!" But neither of the twins were yelling any longer. Moonlight spilled into the room, across the beds, and as Selene's eyes adjusted to the darkness, she felt as if she would retch. 

Blood covered the room. It pooled beneath the girls' beds and was splattered against the walls like some horrific painting. Selene couldn't breathe. Slowly, very slowly, her eyes fell upon the crumpled shape in front of the window. After a second she realized that it was the body of Adrienne. A strangled sob managed to escape Selene's lips as she felt her stomach clench. Selene couldn't see the child's face, but she could see the crimson stains upon her cotton nightgown. Tears trickled down Selene's cheeks as she whispered, "Oh, God." Until then she had been clutching the doorframe, but her legs couldn't seem to hold her weight any longer, and she fell to her knees. 

_Don't look at Elaine,_ a voice in her head commanded. _Don't look at her. Do not look at Elaine._

But Selene had always had such a problem with self-discipline. Her eyes darted to the younger twin's bed. Elaine was heaped on the bed, one arm hanging off of the side. But she seemed to be…she was…yes! The girl was still breathing. Her chest was rising and falling. Selene jerked to her feet instantly, dashing across the room and almost slipping on the freshly spilled (_And still warm,_ she thought wildly) blood. Elaine was lying on her stomach and Selene reached down and grabbed the girl's shoulders, whirling her around. Even with all of the self-discipline in the world, Selene could not have stopped herself from screaming. 

Several long, jagged gashes had ripped the child's body apart. Selene could see Elaine's insides, soaked with blood, writhing. Selene slapped a hand to her own mouth to stop herself from vomiting. Her eyes, still streaming with tears, flickered to her niece's face. Elaine was dead. There was no questioning it. Selene glanced at the gaping holes in the girl's torso and saw that the organs had stopped moving as well. 

Selene stepped backward, her chest heaving. They were dead. Everyone in the house was dead, Selene knew. She was the only one left. An agonized wail escaped her throat as she doubled over, wracked by sobs. Again, she fell to her knees, and the blood on the floor soaked through her own cotton gown and to her bare legs. 

_Why, God, why?_ she thought desperately. _They're just children!_

Selene made a vow to herself then. If she ever found out who had so mercilessly destroyed her family, she would kill them. God hadn't protected her family in their hour of need, so Selene didn't give a damn if she broke His rules by committing murder. Angrily, she renounced God, blaming Him for her family's death. _I will find out who did this_, she thought hatefully,_ and I will kill them._

There was a rustling noise behind her, and Selene whirled around, her mind racing. She half-expected to see Satan himself standing behind her for her blasphemy just now. But she was met with no such sight. There was instead a tall, elderly man standing in the doorway of the room. His eyes were a brilliant blue color, and he wore regal-looking garb. There was a long, silvery sword in his hand. Selene stared up at him, tears still in her eyes. She held her breath. Who was this man? Had he done all of this?_ Of course not,_ Selene thought, _he's just an old man._

The man glared down at Selene for several minutes. She was finally forced to look away. She began to breathe again, which made her chest hurt. She'd never felt pain like this before. "Oh, my child," someone said, and it took Selene a moment to realize it was the old man. She looked up at him again, terrified out of her wits. He was still looking at her, but the look had become much softer. The man leaned down and touched her face gently. His fingers were frigid. "My sweet child, do not be afraid." 

A feeling of security overwhelmed Selene, and she threw her arms around the stranger's waist, sobbing into his clothes. He put a cold arm around her, softly offering words of assurance. Then he sheathed his sword and reached down to grab Selene's arm with surprising strength, and lifted her from the ground as if she weighed nothing. He looked into her face, but this time Selene didn't look away. 

"What sort of demon would do this?" she whispered hoarsely. 

Immediately, he replied, "Lycans." 

Selene furrowed her brows. "Lycans?" she repeated. 

"Lycanthropes. Werewolves, my child. I have been trailing this pack for days. I am sorry to see that an innocent home like this was caught up in the war. Your family…they did not deserve the pain they went through." 

His words swam around Selene's muddled brain. She didn't understand. Werewolves? A war? The man must have seen her confusion and he tried again. "I am Viktor. What is your name?" 

"Selene," she murmured. 

The man called Viktor smiled, and Selene noticed a pair of fangs in his mouth. She gasped in shock. She wanted to run, but couldn't look away from his face. Viktor asked, softly, "Selene, do you want to avenge your family's death?" Without thinking, Selene nodded. "Then let me bring you into my family…" The fangs in his mouth elongated, and Selene's eyes turned wide with fear. But then she thought of Dawn, of little Adrienne and Elaine, and she closed her eyes, all traces of fear gone. 

As Viktor plunged his fangs into the supple flesh of her neck, Selene swore again and again that she would avenge her family, even if it meant killing every last lycan on the face of the earth. Trying to ignore the pain Viktor's bite was inflicting, she looked out of the window and saw a full moon hanging high in the blackened sky. It was the blood moon, and Selene thought that it would be the symbol of her promise. It was the last thing that went through her mind before she fainted.


	2. Dark Father

_A/N: For Madeline; blood may be thicker than water, but who gives a damn?_

__

* * *

****

****

****

**2: Dark Father** _(circa 1843)_

Ordoghaz was a large mansion outside of Budapest, hidden away from the troublesome eyes of mortals. It had taken several days for Viktor to bring Selene to Hungary, as the girl had still been quite weak from her transformation. Once or twice, while Viktor remained awake and stared at his young charge, he wondered if he had made a mistake. But then he would think of Sonja. 

Viktor would then swear to make Selene the best damned vampire that ever lived, even if it took him all eternity. She would be everything Sonja had been and so much more. However, it seemed there would be setbacks, since Selene was not a pure born vampire. 

It had taken Selene two days before she realized she could no longer let any beam of sunlight touch her. Just after he had turned her, Viktor had taken her to a large, expensive inn outside of London. They had stayed the night there because Selene had been exhausted and sunrise was approaching. Viktor was quite protective of his new 'daughter,' and she seemed willing to be protected. 

Selene had slept through the rest of the night and woke up just as Viktor was closing the heavy velvet drapes, keeping out the light. Selene had watched him with curiosity as he tied the curtains shut, making sure they were secure. He looked very tired and worn out, but when Viktor turned to her he had managed a fatherly smile. Selene had smiled back at him, silently thanking him for everything he'd done. Then, she had accidentally bitten her lip because she still wasn't used to her fangs. Drawing blood, she winced, and Viktor clucked his tongue at her impatiently. 

Immediately she had bowed her head in submission, mumbling an apology under her breath. Viktor sat on the edge of the bed and beckoned her toward him. Selene had obeyed without question, and he wiped the blood from her lips. "I have come to understand that becoming a vampire can be troublesome at first," he had explained kindly, "but soon you will get used to your new body." 

She had nodded then, and her chestnut eyes flickered to the drapes. "My Lord," she said, "why are the curtains closed? It's a beautiful day outside." 

"It is a wicked day, just like every day when the sun is out and bright!" Viktor had retorted fiercely, making Selene flinch. He frowned and touched her face. "The sunlight is deadly to you now, my child. You will grow accustomed to your new sleep cycle soon enough." 

With that, he had shooed her from the bed, and Selene moved from him as he slid beneath the blankets. He looked at her with his soft eyes, which could instantly become murderous, and he reached for her hand. She gave it to him and he kissed her. "Good day, sweet Selene." 

"Good night, Viktor," Selene had replied with a small smile. Her new immortal life was quite perplexing to her, but she hadn't questioned it. She had embraced it, glad that Viktor had saved her from the monsters that slaughtered her family. 

But as the hours of that day had crawled on, Selene had started to become bored. She paced back and forth restlessly, trying to remember everything Viktor had explained to her so far, and that was when she had noticed the tiny ray of sunlight that had permeated the heavy drapes. Curious, she had knelt down just inches from the sunbeam and stared at it, unsure of how it could be so dangerous to her new form. _If I'm no longer a slave to old age,_ she had thought, _how can I be afraid of the sun?_ Slowly, determinedly, she moved her hand to where the sunbeam touched the marble floor. 

Her fingertips had been centimeters from the ray of light. _Curiosity killed the cat, Selene,_ she had thought,_ but not sunlight,_ and forgot all about Viktor's warning. The light fell upon her hand. 

Selene waited. Nothing was happening. Was this some cruel joke her sire had played, some sort of initiation right? Just as Selene began to feel irritated, her sensitive nose had found the scent of burning flesh. _**My** flesh!_ Selene had thought, looking at her hand. Smoke was rising from it, and suddenly the searing pain had hit her full force. She was on fire. She had shrieked and ripped her hand back, clutching it tightly to her chest. Viktor had heard her scream and awoke, looking around wildly. His eyes, brilliant blue again, had landed on Selene as she was trying to back into a corner of the room, whimpering. Then he had noticed the tiny beam of sunlight. With an impatient sigh, Viktor had climbed out of the bed and walked over to Selene to check her hand. 

As he had inspected the damage, Selene hadn't looked at him, like a disobedient child feeling guilty. Finally, Viktor had tenderly patted Selene's hand and had said, in a scolding tone, "See? This is why we don't play in the sunlight." Selene, still feeling her flesh blistering, had nodded fervently. 

* * *

Now, three days later, they rode in a carriage that pulled up to the iron gates of Ordoghaz. Several times, Viktor caught Selene gawping in awe. She was finally starting to regain some of her strength, and she was full of boundless amounts of energy. Viktor had quickly learned that Selene had just turned twenty-two in mortal years, and he had determined that she was the epitome of a maiden. Virtuous, kind, and beautiful, the young vampiress was eager to learn everything Viktor had to teach her, even if she was a bit stubborn and wild at times. "This is Ordoghaz," Viktor said. "It will be your new home." 

"It is amazing…" Selene murmured under her breath. She suddenly looked at Viktor with cold, penetrating eyes. "I will learn to destroy the lycans here, won't I?" Viktor nodded solemnly, and he noticed Selene's eyes glittering with a mix of tears and hatred. "Viktor…my Lord…" she said, and turned to him. He looked at her delicate, flawless face and nodded, showing he was listening. "Thank you." She said quietly. 

Viktor smiled. "No, Selene, thank you." And then he smiled at her. "I know that you'll make me proud." 

"Yes, my Lord," Selene replied, bowing her head. 

The carriage stopped as two servants were pulling the gate open. Then the carriage rattled forward as the gate was closed behind it. Selene craned her neck to get a good look at the young male vampires (for she knew they were vampires, she could tell by their scent) but Viktor twisted her face forward. "Do not stare, it is uncouth." Selene snapped to attention, hearing the fierce tone in his voice. "Hold your chin up. There. Like a lady." Viktor was instructing her, making sure that she would represent his taste perfectly. She did everything as he said, wanting to prove herself as quickly as possible. "Keep your back straight. You do not need to pay any mind to the servants. In our coven, vampires younger than a century are rarely treated with respect. You will be one of those exceptions, my child. And stop fiddling with your hair." 

The carriage came to a stop a second time in front of the large oak doors that led into Ordoghaz. Selene gazed up at it in wonder. She was about to be led into Viktor's house, into his coven. She was about to be led into a new family. Would they accept her as readily as Viktor had? Nervously, Selene glanced down at the long, black gown Viktor had given to her. A large ruby was set above the bosom of the dress, and Selene fingered it apprehensively. She had never liked beautiful gowns such as this, but Viktor had insisted, so she wore it and tried not to be proud; she'd never felt so beautiful in her life. 

Beside her, Viktor exited the carriage. He glanced slightly up at the crescent moon hanging overhead and walked around the carriage to Selene's door. He pulled it open and smiled reassuringly at her. She stepped out, taking the hand he offered, and practically gawped at Ordoghaz. Viktor put his fingers beneath her chin and popped her mouth shut. "Remember, Selene, tonight you are a princess in a grand palace. I'll introduce you to some of the older residents, then show you to your room. Tomorrow, you can start to train." 

Selene stiffened as Viktor signaled to the carriage driver. Training. She would learn to kill lycans tomorrow. It felt so far away from now. Viktor crooked his arm and Selene wrapped her hand around his elbow, feeling nervous again. So many emotions fluttered inside of her. Desperation, fear, anxiety, sadness, and that overwhelming curiosity she would never be able to rid herself of. Viktor patted her hand and led her up the steps of Ordoghaz. Selene took in an awed breath and tried to put on a stoic face. Viktor pushed the doors open. The only thing that stopped Selene from dropping her jaw in shock was Viktor's scolding glance in her direction. 

The main hall was gorgeous. Beautiful furniture was placed throughout, lined against the walls or set in little circles in the middle of the room. At least two dozen vampires, male and female alike, sat laughing and talking to one another, drinking from crystal goblets. A large clock was near the winding stairs. There were several doors leading in every direction. Tapestries, paintings, and marble busts decorated the room. It smelled of roses, but the faint, coppery scent of blood also lingered there. 

When Viktor and Selene entered, all eyes fell upon them. The vampires all stood respectively and bowed to their coven leader. Viktor nodded at them in return and gestured to Selene. "I present to you all," he said in his strong, booming voice, "the newest member of our coven. This," he pushed his young companion forward slightly, "is Selene." 

The vampires did not bow to her, but they did incline their heads in respect. Selene, not used to this kind of attention, nodded back, feeling anxious again. Viktor took Selene's arm once more and led her toward a tall, handsome vampire with dark, wavy hair and piercing eyes. The vampire bowed low. "Welcome home, my Lord," he said. 

"It's good to be back, Kraven," Viktor replied. "Selene, this is Kraven, the man who killed the legendary lycan called Lucian. Kraven was the only one to survive the horrors of that night. But I will let Kraven tell you about it one day. He loves his war stories." Kraven eyed Selene with an odd look, then smiled and bent forward to kiss her free hand. As his lips touched her flesh, Selene shuddered. 

"What a beautiful addition to our home, my Lord," Kraven said. "Welcome to Ordoghaz, Selene." 

"Thank you," Selene said quietly, pulling her hand away from him as quickly as she could. Kraven had a strong grip. His eyes never moved from Selene's face, and it made her uncomfortable. Sensing this, Viktor nodded to Kraven and led Selene away from him. She was glad for it. 

As Viktor led her to another vampire, Selene looked around in awe, trying to hide her naiveté. She realized that most of the vampires were now whispering to one another and glancing in her direction. _They're talking about me,_ she thought. Selene wasn't looking forward to the rest of the night. 

They walked up to a dark-skinned vampire male wearing all black and inspecting a long, silver-tipped arrow. When the vampire noticed Viktor, he straightened like a soldier and bowed low. Viktor said to Selene, "This is Kahn, our weapons master. He will teach you everything you need to know about being a Death Dealer." 

"A death dealer?" Selene asked. 

"We kill the lycans," Kahn said with a thick Cockney accent. He then glanced at Selene up and down, differently than Kraven had done, and looked at Viktor. "You want _her_ to be a Death Dealer, my Lord?" he asked. 

"She will begin training with you tomorrow." Viktor said simply, and led Selene away. Out of the corner of her eye, Selene saw Kahn shaking his head in disbelief. Selene frowned. She was definitely not looking forward to the rest of the night. 

* * *

Viktor seemed to have noticed Selene's growing anxiety and thankfully let her turn in early. He led her through the mansion, making sure that she would remember the directions that he gave her, and finally bringing her to a long hall. "This is your room," he said, opening a door on the left. She stepped through, eager to get some sleep, to get away from everything she had been forced to learn so quickly. "Selene, if you need anything at all, tell me." Viktor said. Selene looked at him, about to thank him, but stopped short. He looked so sad just then. She had only known Viktor a few days, but he seemed to be a strong, no-nonsense ruler. What on earth did he have to be sad about? "I have been treating you with special care, these past days," he said calmly, "so that your adjustment to being an immortal would be easier. But from now on it will not be so." 

Selene understood. "Yes, my Lord," she said. 

"I won't dote on you as I have been." Viktor said sternly. "At least, not in front of the coven." 

Surprised, Selene blinked. Viktor leaned forward and planted one last kiss on the vampiress' forehead. "Get some sleep, my child." With that, he turned and walked away. Selene watched him for several seconds before closing her bedroom door. Thinking of Kraven, she locked it as well. 

Then she turned to get a good look at her new home. Several shelves full of books lined the walls, a desk sat in one corner covered with parchment and ink, a dresser sat beside what looked like a spacious closet, and a large bed with downy sheets and comforters was in the other corner. A vase of roses was placed on top of a bedside table, and several candles were placed about the room. There was a window with heavy velvet drapes pulled shut. Selene wasn't tempted to open them for any reason. 

She walked over to the bed, her legs shaking beneath her. Finally, the despair she'd been hiding the past few days overwhelmed her, and she fell onto the bed and sobbed uncontrollably into the pillow. Everything reminded her of her family. The desk, the books, the bed, _everything._ She couldn't get them out of her head. 

Visions flashed through her mind, of Dawn getting married, of the day the twins were born, of every birthday since then. The girls' sixth birthday had passed only two months before. Selene would have screamed if she wasn't afraid of attracting unwanted attention. Instead she just bawled, letting out all of the hurt and despair inside of her so she wouldn't have to worry about it later on. 

But other visions flashed across her mind as well, and she pictured her family, slaughtered, and the werewolves who had caused it all. It was all their fault, she realized, and she would be true to her vow and avenge her family's death. 

Selene the naïve girl died that night. Selene the warrior was born.


	3. New Tricks

**3: New Tricks** _(circa 1843)_

__

* * *

__

__

She had finally gone to sleep around three o'clock in the morning, expecting to sleep until sunset. However, Selene's mortal self forced her to wake up at daybreak, as she had done her whole life. 

_Until now,_ she reminded herself, and tried to go back to sleep. She managed to get another few hours of rest but woke up again at noon. She lay in her bed, staring up at the ceiling, dark because of the heavy drapes keeping out the sun. Selene found it hard to believe that she had lost everything she loved just four days ago. Selene's throat clenched with the threat of tears._ No!_ she ordered herself._ No more crying. You got it all out of you last night, girl. _

Selene sat up in her bed, the downy blankets wrapped around her like a protective casing. She stared into her dim room, her vampiric eyes making out every detail even in the low light. She had dreamt about her family during her sleep, and the images still haunted her. For the last four days, Selene had been playing the part of the damsel in distress. She was the victim, rescued from evil because she couldn't save herself. Selene clenched her fists. _I will no longer be weak,_ she thought angrily. A single tear fell down her cheek, despite her best efforts. She glared at her room and whispered, "I will become a Death Dealer." 

* * *

One advantage to waking up nearly five hours before anyone else was that it had allowed Selene to explore Ordoghaz undaunted. She discovered nearly all of the mansion this way, learning the basic layout. She would occasionally pass servant vampires who would smile at her unkindly or, if in groups, would whisper to their companions. Selene quickly learned that everyone in Ordoghaz knew her as "Viktor's favorite." 

Tired of their accusing glares, Selene tried to find a place where she would be left alone. Soon she found an empty hallway decorated with shining weapons upon the walls and pedestals that supported marble busts of important vampires. Their names were carved into little metal plates on the pedestals. Selene examined all of these with interest, especially the one made to look like Viktor. Its marble eyes seemed to have the same piercing glare that the Elder possessed. Selene walked away from it, not liking how the bust made Viktor look so angry. 

She stopped at another marble head, this one shaped like Kraven, and Selene had to resist the urge to shove the statue to the floor and watch it shatter to pieces. She wasn't sure what it was about him that made her so uneasy, but Selene trusted her instincts and decided Kraven was not a friend in her strange new world. "Ugly sort of mug, that one," a voice behind Selene said, making her jump. 

Turning, she saw that it was Kahn, and she smiled. "He's quite handsome, really," Selene admitted, tracing her fingers along the marbleized Kraven. "His attitude, that is what's so ugly about him." 

"Amen," Kahn smirked. He was wearing all black, and there was a small dagger strapped to his leg and a pistol in a holster around his waist. Kahn caught Selene eyeing the weapon and said, "What are you doing down here, anyway? Did you get lost?" 

"Yes," she said. Then she pointed at the gun and asked, "Do I get to use one of those?" 

Kahn was surprised. "So you are serious about being a Death Dealer?" 

"I have to avenge my family," Selene said quietly, not looking at Kahn's face. "So yes." 

Kahn smiled, a sort of proud look on his face, and clapped a hand onto Selene's shoulder. 

"Come with me," he said to her, "and I'll show you the dojo." He led her down the hallway, taking several turns that Selene lost track of. "Don't worry, you will memorize it pretty quickly," Kahn told her. They stopped at a large set of doors. Selene could hear the sounds of fighting going on just behind them. Kahn looked at her. "Have you ever fought anyone before?" 

"Not since I was a child," Selene said, thinking of the silly arguments she'd had with Dawn. 

"You're going to hurt like hell after this. Viktor wants you to be the best, so I'm going to teach you everything I know." He tapped the pistol at his hip. "You won't get to play with these yet, you have to learn hand-to-hand combat first. Understand?" Selene nodded. Kahn nodded back, then pushed open the doors of the dojo and led Selene inside. 

Hundreds of strange-looking pistols hung on the walls beside lots of old weaponry likes swords or axes, all gleaming in the light of the dojo. The dojo itself was cut off into sections; the one closest to Kahn and Selene had several large mats placed on the floor, and four or five pairs of vampires were sparring on them. The vampires punched and kicked at each other with swift, almost graceful movements that they'd obviously used hundreds of times before. 

Further along the dojo was another section. Thick walls were built around it so all Selene could see was the dozen or so vampires holding pistols and shooting at something. The gunshots hurt Selene's ears, but she was eager to learn how to use the powerful weapons. The last section of the dojo was sealed off completely. Selene turned to ask Kahn what was hidden back there, but he was already walking toward the sparring area. Selene followed after him quickly. 

Kahn stopped at the nearest pair of vampires, two large males. One had blonde hair slicked back onto his head and the other had shaggy brunette hair that Selene found quite attractive. Kahn turned to Selene and gestured to the vampires, who were both sweating from their exercise and breathing heavily. "This is Nathaniel and Vann. They're about two centuries older than you, Selene, but they're good-natured. They won't be jackasses like some of the others." 

Nathaniel flashed Selene a friendly smile and offered his hand. Selene took it and he kissed her hand politely. "So you are Viktor's favorite, eh?" Selene flashed her own ivory smile. Nathaniel's smile widened and he turned to Kahn. "Do you want Vann and I to spar for her? Show her what it means to be a Death Dealer?" 

"No," Kahn replied, and Selene felt disappointed. Kahn grabbed Selene's shoulder and pushed her forward. "I want you to spar _with_ her." "What?" Vann said. "_With her?_ But Kahn, she's only a baby--" 

_A baby?_ Selene thought angrily. 

"Viktor has faith in her, and that's all that matters." Kahn said coolly. "Decide which of you will go against her first. Selene, come here." Kahn stepped away from Nathaniel and Vann, pulling Selene with him. "All right, listen up. You make a fist like this, and you have to throw all your weight into it---" 

"He called me a baby." Selene pouted. 

Kahn lifted an eyebrow at her. "Well, you are. You haven't been an immortal a week yet. Usually vampires aren't even allowed in the dojo until they're half a century old. However, Viktor has faith in you, like I said. So just buck up, girl. And pay attention." 

Kahn quickly ran through simple fighting instructions and stances, throwing a lot of information at Selene in only two minutes. Her mind was buzzing with his directions, and she was about to ask a question when Kahn straightened and walked back to Nathaniel and Vann. 

Vann was standing off of the mat now, his arms crossed and an amused look on his face. Selene hoped he got the chance to wipe away that smirk. Nathaniel was standing on the mat, one foot placed behind the other, his fists up, still grinning in a friendly way. Kahn patted Selene's shoulder and nudged her forward. 

Selene took a breath, trying not to think about how nervous she was. She tried to mimic Nathaniel's stance. "Put your foot back a little more," Nathaniel told her. Selene did so. Nathaniel smiled and nodded. "Good," he said. "Now, I'm going to throw a punch at you and you've got to block it. All right?" 

"All right," Selene said uncertainly. Nathaniel flew at her with amazing speed. Selene barely had time to register the fact that he'd moved when she suddenly felt his fist slam into her shoulder. She cried out and cringed, grabbing her arm. Nathaniel backed off. 

"Come on, you can do better than that!" Kahn barked. "Pull yourself together!" 

"That hurt!" Selene cried at him._Why am I doing this?_

"If a lycan attacks you, it's going to hurt worse!" Kahn snapped. Selene frowned and had a brief image of her family in her head. That's why she was here, to kill the monsters that had stolen everything from her. She sniffed heavily and let go of her arm, turning to face Nathaniel again. She put up her fists and put one foot behind the other and nodded to herself. 

Nathaniel grinned at Vann. "Do you still think that she is a baby, Vann?" The other vampire shrugged, but he was still smirking. Nathaniel looked at Selene. "We'll try it again. You have to block me." Before Selene could give any sign of recognition, Nathaniel lunged at her again. Selene briefly saw his fist flying at her and she moved to duck, but then she felt the sharp, throbbing pain in her side. It was so bad that Selene fell to her knees, gripping her stomach with tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes. 

"Selene!" Kahn scolded. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Selene yelled. She was sure the only thing keeping her alive was the fact that she was immortal. If she'd been a human, Nathaniel would've killed her with that punch. Kahn stalked over to Selene and jerked her to her feet roughly. He pulled her arms away from her and whirled her around to face Nathaniel for a third time. 

"No crying," Kahn ordered. "You may be Viktor's favorite, but in here, you're just another fighter. Like everyone else. You will do this until you get it right. Nathaniel, you had better not go easy on her." 

_Please, for the love of God, go easy on me,_ Selene thought, trying to blink back the tears in her eyes. Sympathy lined Nathaniel's face, but it seemed he wasn't about to go against Kahn's orders. He nodded once and waited for Selene to get ready. She sniffed and wiped her eyes, the movement sending a fresh wave of pain through her arm. "Concentrate!" Kahn demanded. "Think about why you're here." 

Selene thought of her parents. She thought of Dawn, Adrienne, and Elaine. And, despite herself, she thought of the horrible scene she'd witnessed; she remembered the shredded bodies, the blood on the walls, and the lycans. The demons who'd done it all. She thought of her promise. 

Before Nathaniel even made a move, Selene lunged forward and slammed her fist into his gut. Her attack was so unexpected and so strong that Nathaniel flew backward, crashing into the stone floor. He let out a grunt of pain. 

Selene stood rooted to the spot, feeling her heart pounding against her ribcage, her breath coming in shallow gasps. Nathaniel was staring at her with a mixed look of fear and pride. Then he smiled. Behind her, Selene heard Kahn clapping his hands together. She turned. She was glad to see that Kahn looked so satisfied, and she was very, very glad to see that Vann's jaw had dropped from shock. With a tiny smile, Selene asked him, "Do you still think that I'm a baby, Vann?" 

Vann only stared in reply. "Do not get cocky, Selene," Kahn said sternly. "You aren't good enough to be arrogant yet. That was a decent punch, but you were supposed to be blocking Nathaniel's attacks. Try it again. And don't worry, Vann, you'll get your turn." 

* * *

They practiced for hours. Selene felt like she would faint any second now, but she forced herself to continue her training. It hurt. Oh, God, how it hurt. Her whole body was bruised and throbbing, sweat was dripping down her face and back. She was a mess. 

But so was Nathaniel, and that relieved Selene. He was working just as hard as she was, and thankfully she was getting better. She could block most of his direct attacks now and Kahn said that if she could manage it, she was allowed to throw in a few punches of her own. She had given Nathaniel a nasty black eye that contrasted his handsome looks. Instead of being angry, he'd been quite pleased that Selene managed to hit his face. 

Finally, around half past midnight, when Selene calculated that she'd been in the dojo for nearly nine hours, Kahn told her she could stop. She did so gladly. "Good work, Selene. And you, Nathaniel. That's enough tonight. Tomorrow you can spar with Vann. Viktor wants to see you now." 

Selene's heart lifted. _Viktor,_ she thought happily. Now she could relax. Kahn led her from the dojo and down the twisting halls, complimenting her on a job well done. "Don't get me wrong, you're still a bad fighter," he said, "but you're no longer a horrible fighter. You learn quickly. That's good." 

They stopped in front of a gorgeous-looking oak door with a giant letter 'V' carved into it. Kahn grabbed hold of the brass knocker, which was the size of a dinner plate, and let it fall back against the door. "Enter," came Viktor's voice from inside. Selene couldn't hide her smile. Kahn pushed open the door and walked inside. Selene trotted quickly beside him. 

Viktor's room was almost as large as the main foyer. It was decorated with ancient weapons and what looked like human skulls along the walls. A grand bed was near a large fireplace, and there was a pool-sized bathtub on the other side of the room, shrouded by curtains. More furniture, a desk and bookshelves, were placed here and there, giving Selene the impression of a palace crammed into a single room. A large chair like a throne was placed in front of bay windows, the drapes of which were drawn back to reveal the night sky. Viktor sat in the throne, looking at Kahn and Selene expectantly. 

Immediately, Kahn fell to his knees before the vampire Elder. Selene only watched, then glanced up at Viktor. He nodded, only slightly, and she knelt before him just like Kahn. They stood together, and Kahn turned and left. When she heard the door shut behind her, Selene darted forward and threw her arms around Viktor, shaking. He wrapped his arms around her, running one hand through her straggly hair. "Good evening, my child," he said calmly. 

"I never want to do it again," Selene pleaded. "My whole body hurts. I don't think I can do it, my Lord, I really do not think I can do it." She waited for his reply. Viktor didn't say anything, only continued to pet her hair soothingly. Selene pulled away from him and lifted her shirt enough to show him her stomach, which was covered in bruises. "Do you see? I cannot---" 

But Viktor held out his arm and moved the sleeve of his cloak away from it. A large gash ran the length of his arm, from his shoulder past his elbow. It was jagged and red, and the skin around it was bruised much worse than Selene was. "I know it hurts, dearest," Viktor said calmly, "but you must learn to live with the pain. Do you want your family to have died in vain?" 

Tears brimmed Selene's eyes and she fought them back as best she could. "No, my Lord," she whispered. 

"Then you will continue to fight." He reached out and touched her face. "Do not cry, my child. Tears do not bring back the dead. You must learn to control your emotions, to channel your anger." 

"I do not understand---" Selene began. There was so much, too much, that she didn't know. But Viktor hushed her. He stood, and she stood with him. Viktor gestured to the large bathtub. 

"Clean yourself up," he told her. At her shocked expression, he smiled. "You'll have the room all to yourself, Selene. No one will see you." With that, he left the room, and Selene heard the lock click shut. For a brief moment, Selene wondered,_ Is Viktor locking everyone else out, or is he locking me in?_ She had expected to come to Viktor and feel better. But she didn't. She was still a mess, both her body and her soul. She hurt everywhere, especially in her heart. 

Selene walked over to the bath, making sure that the curtains were pulled closed around it, and pulled off her tattered clothes. Then she turned on the water, wondering when she had last had a proper bath. She only let the hot water run, watching the steam rise and billow around her while she sat on the edge of the bath, her legs dangling over the side. 

Finally it was full, and Selene leaned over and shut off the tap. Then she slid into the tub, expecting to feel the water almost scald her skin. But her bath only felt warm. Selene frowned. Was this another part of being a vampire? She couldn't enjoy something as simple as a hot bath? 

_Selene, what have you gotten yourself into?_ she thought bitterly. With a sigh, she leaned back and tried to relax. She could have stayed in that tub for hours if she wanted, waiting for sunrise to arrive so she could sleep until dark. Sleep. That sounded like a splendid idea. Selene imagined herself in her great big bed, sleeping peacefully, and then an intrusive, girlish idea found its way to her mind. She'd be sleeping peacefully next to a man, a husband, a lover. Now _there_ was a splendid idea. 

A loud thud jerked Selene from her reverie. It was coming from the door of Viktor's room. Someone was trying to get in. Instinctively, Selene sunk lower into the bath as the door shook with another clunk. Her eyes widened in fear as there was a third bang, and then the door cracked. She heard the door fly open and hit the walls, followed by angry, hurried footsteps. Selene tried to be utterly still as the stranger stomped around Viktor's room. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard the steps pounding her way. 

A silhouette appeared behind the curtains surrounding the bath and Selene cringed. A hand reached out and jerked the curtains away, revealing the intruder. 

It was Kraven.


	4. Shattered Innocence

_A/N: For Malory, my angel of music. Never stop singing._

__

****

* * *

****

****

****

**4: Shattered Innocence** _(circa 1843)_

As a child, humility had never been Selene's strong suit. She couldn't count how many times her parents had shouted themselves hoarse because she would run around their home in only her undergarments. When she became older and started to develop into a young woman, Selene had gained some sense of modesty, but still went around in nothing but a slip if she got the chance. If it had been up to her, she would have gone stark-naked all day long. 

But now, sitting nude in a bathtub with Kraven staring down at her, Selene couldn't imagine ever thinking like that. 

Kraven's eyes were that same brilliant blue color that Viktor's eyes had been when Selene first saw him. He wouldn't look away from her. He was breathing quickly and his hair and clothes were disheveled. Selene watched with distress as Kraven's eyes snaked over her body, stopping at crucial points. 

A few seconds dragged on into what seemed like hours, until finally Selene muttered under her breath, "Kraven, I'm naked." Her voice seemed to wake him from his stupor and he shook his head vigorously, then turned and covered his face with one hand, pulling the curtains of the bathtub partially shut. 

"I…I…" he tried. The words didn't seem to come. Selene slid out of her bath, hiding behind the curtain as best she could, and grabbed a large towel to wrap around herself as she stood near the edge. Kraven chanced a glance over his shoulder, probably hoping to see Selene's bare form again, and once he saw that Selene was covered he turned to face her. "Where is Viktor?" he asked urgently. 

"I don't know," Selene said with a frown. "He left only a little while---" Selene glanced at the large grandfather clock on the wall and blinked in surprise. It was almost three. She _had_ soaked in the tub for hours. Thinking that that was an awfully long time for Viktor to be gone, she looked back at Kraven. "Why? Is something wrong?" 

Kraven looked livid. He made a move toward Selene and she backed away instinctively. For a moment, a strange look crossed Kraven's face; it was a mixture of anger, despair, and arrogance. His eyes flashed and he grinned wickedly at her. But he backed off, saying, "I…I must speak with him about a pressing matter. I apologize for interrupting your bath." 

He turned and began to walk away. Selene, much to her disgust, couldn't help but notice Kraven's obvious arousal as he left the room. 

* * *

Selene's sleep was fitful the next day. She was plagued by nightmares of Kraven, and she finally woke up around five in the evening._ I'm not going to get back to sleep_, she decided, and climbed out of her bed. Selene got dressed and walked to her mirror, giving herself a once-over. Her bruises from last night's training were already gone. She didn't even look tired, although she felt it. She couldn't get Kraven out of her head. 

_Damn him_, she thought bitterly. Then she flashed a smile at herself in the mirror. "I'll pretend Vann's face is Kraven's," she said. She turned and walked to her bedroom door and unlocked it, then pulled it open. She was surprised to see Viktor standing there. 

"Good evening, Selene," he smiled at her. 

"Viktor," Selene said quietly, and hugged him. He patted her head and pushed her back, then looked into her eyes. Selene thought about telling Viktor about Kraven's intrusion. She opened her mouth to explain the previous night's events, but then closed it again. Viktor didn't seem to notice. Selene wondered where he had been the night before and why Kraven had been looking for him, then she wondered why she didn't want to tell him about Kraven. Viktor's voice pulled her from her thoughts. 

"You will not be training until later tonight," he said tersely. 

"What?" Selene objected. "Why?" She couldn't hide the pout in her tone. 

"Because you will be taught etiquette instead." Viktor replied. He put an arm around Selene's shoulders and led her into the hall, walking toward an eastern wing that Selene hadn't explored. Selene looked up at her sire with a frown. 

"But I already _know_ all about etiquette," she complained. "My Lord, please, I want to go and train. Kahn is expecting me!" 

"Not tonight." Viktor said, and Selene knew the conversation was finished. She stared at the elegant carpet. Inside her head she went over every curse word she knew and even wished that she wasn't too old to throw a fit. Viktor led her through Ordoghaz with the air of a proud parent, nodding at the bowing vampires as he passed them. Selene continued to sulk. 

_Why should I learn about etiquette? Etiquette won't avenge my family. I want to fight!_

Viktor finally stopped at a large oak door with intricate silver handles. He gestured to it and pushed Selene forward. She gave him a pleading look and said, "Must I?" 

"Yes, you must." said Viktor. "Fighting lycans will come another night." Selene sighed. It seemed that Viktor wouldn't let her back out of this. She grabbed one of the silver handles and pushed the door open, stepping inside of an almost-empty room. There was a small table in the center, with two chairs on opposite sides. There were two other doors that Selene could see. Aside from a few chairs in one corner and a bookshelf with less than a dozen books near the door, that was it. Selene let her eyes go over everything for a few seconds before whirling to face Viktor once more. 

"Please, Viktor---" she tried. But he shook his head sternly, his brow furrowing. Selene frowned, then nodded and turned. As she stepped further into the room, a woman came from one of the doors. The woman had red hair and wore a long, crushed velvet dress that was a dark violet color, almost black. She wore a necklace made of a tiny black chain and a little crest with a ruby in the center. She smiled warmly at Selene, her fangs glistening. 

"Ah, Viktor's favorite," she said, not unkindly. The woman walked forward briskly, eyeing Selene up and down. She clapped her slender hands together. "Yes, good. I see what everyone is talking about. You are beautiful. Simply gorgeous. Just look at you." 

Selene would have blushed, were she still a mortal. The woman looked over Selene's head and smiled at Viktor. "Thank you, my Lord. I will take it from here." The Elder left, and the woman smiled at Selene again. "I know that you do not want to be here, Selene. I see it in your face. But learning the proper ways of being a vampire is just as important as learning to kill savage beasts." She turned and walked to the table. Selene followed, slightly cautious. Viktor was still the only vampire she truly trusted in Ordoghaz. The older vampiress turned to Selene and said quickly, "My name is Lilith." 

"Hello," Selene said, a little coldly. Lilith smiled at her. 

"You are a smart girl. Come, sit." She gestured to one of the chairs. Selene sat, lifting her chin defiantly. Lilith sat across from her, folding her slender hands together and resting them on the tabletop. Her eyes were a dark, emerald green color and she looked directly at Selene with a small smile on her lips. Selene refused to lower her own gaze. Lilith's smile faded quickly. "I know that you are Viktor's choice, Selene, but he is not the only one you must respect. I am nearly as old as Viktor is, so it would be very wise of you to be a little more cooperative." 

Selene frowned, but lowered her gaze anyway. "Yes, my Lady," she said. 

"Please," Lilith said, her voice friendly again, "no need to be so formal. Now, where to begin? Has Viktor taken you out to hunt yet?" 

Selene looked up. "Hunt?" she asked. 

"Ah." Lilith said with a nod. "I suppose not. How many days ago were you turned?" 

"Six," Selene answered, then added, "I think." 

"Viktor must have fed you while you were still adjusting. You arrived at Ordoghaz three days ago, yes? You must be getting hungry by now." Even as Lilith said it, Selene felt her stomach rumble with hunger. Lilith smiled. "As I suspected. Well, then, that will be our first lesson for tonight." 

"We…we're actually going to hunt people for food?" Selene said, a little afraid. She wasn't sure she could kill a _person_. Another horrible sin. Lycans were another story. But a human? 

Lilith threw her head back and laughed. It was a beautiful sound that reminded Selene of her mother. Lilith grinned at the younger vampiress and said, "No, my dear, not humans. We haven't been allowed to hunt humans for ages. Cattle and horses and sheep…livestock, that is what we have been reduced to. Animal blood. Of course, it's nothing like a human. Fear makes their blood taste so…" At the horrified look on Selene's face, Lilith smiled sympathetically. "You're still not used to the change." 

"Blood?" Selene said weakly. "I have to drink blood?" 

"As I said, Viktor probably fed you during your first days as a vampire." Lilith explained patiently. "And you will have to eat soon, especially if you're going to become a Death Dealer. A vampire who doesn't feed for a long time becomes little more than a mummified corpse." Lilith laughed again when Selene's face contorted with disgust. Then she stood up. "Come, dear. We'll get you a traveling cloak and we'll take a trip into Budapest." 

Selene remained where she was. "I don't want to go to Budapest," she said, her voice a little shaky. "I don't want to…drink blood. I just want to stay here." 

Lilith's face softened. She walked over to Selene's chair and knelt beside her, placing a gentle hand on Selene's arm. "My dear girl, you have been given the gift of immortal life. But there are consequences. Viktor has already taught you about our curse when it comes to the rays of the sun. Another aspect of our being is that we must drink blood. You are still controlled by your human mind, Selene." 

Selene stiffened. "I do not want to go to Budapest." 

"Please. If you want to survive." 

"I'm not going." 

"Selene, I don't want to have to force you." 

"I'm not going!" Selene yelled, jerking to her feet. She shoved her chair away from the table and shook Lilith away from her. Selene turned and began to walk toward the door, her heart pounding in her chest. She had never wanted this; the need to kill innocent things, the need to drink the life essence of another creature, the need to be a monster. It seemed that Viktor had given her such a wonderful chance. The power to avenge her family and to stay young and beautiful forever. 

But he had also damned her. 

"Selene!" Lilith called forcefully. Her tone made Selene stop. Lilith walked up behind Selene swiftly, anger in her voice. "You _will_ come with be to Budapest. You can either listen to me and we'll leave immediately, or you can face Viktor. He wants me to teach you for a reason, girl. You have to learn these things. As far as the vampires here in Ordoghaz are concerned, you are still a child!" 

"I'm not a child." Selene snapped through gritted teeth. 

Lilith responded calmly, "Then stop acting like one." 

Selene whirled around and glared at Lilith with every ounce of anger she could muster. Lilith merely smiled. Then she stood and walked to one of the room's many doors and pulled it open to reveal a large walk-in closet. Dozens of outfits were displayed, from glittering ball gowns made of silk to simple cotton nightclothes. Lilith reached in and pulled out a black hooded cloak with crimson embroidery along the hemlines. She smiled at it and walked toward Selene, then expertly put it on the younger vampiress. "There. See?" 

Selene didn't say anything. Lilith looked at Selene carefully, then reached toward her and brushed some of her hair from her face. Selene jerked at the touch and felt her throat clench. Lilith frowned, looking genuinely sorry, whispering, "Forgive me." Selene looked away, furious._Only my Mother..._

"Come along, dear," Lilith said, and walked past Selene toward the door. Hanging her head, Selene followed. 

* * *

They were standing in the shadows on the outskirts of Budapest. The smell of rain was fast approaching, as were billowing storm clouds. There was a little farmhouse below them. Behind the house was a fenced-in area full of skittish sheep. The sheep milled about, bleating worriedly, either about the storm that was coming or the two predators that were watching them. 

Lilith gave Selene a meaningful glance. Selene managed to nod. Her mind was screaming at her that everything about this was wrong. But when Lilith began to walk down the hill, Selene followed. Lilith's cloak swirled about her legs as she walked swiftly toward her prey, an experienced hunter going through the motions. She was like a wizened lioness. Selene, on the other hand, was like the newborn cub. 

More than once, Selene stumbled as she walked over the slippery grass. Lilith seemed to float along the ground, never missing a beat. The two vampires reached the bottom of the knoll and began to walk silently toward the penned livestock. The sheep were bleating louder now, but their cries were drowned out by the sound of thunder. 

They were standing just outside the fence. Lilith shot Selene another look. Selene's mouth was too dry to say anything. Her stomach grumbled hungrily, but she tried her best to ignore it. Maybe she wouldn't have to drink blood. Surely she wouldn't turn to a corpse overnight. 

Lilith climbed over the fence gracefully, then walked toward the nearest of the animals; it was a terrified lamb. The little thing cried out and tried to run away from Lilith, but the vampire was much stronger. Selene's heart began to pound in her chest as Lilith grabbed hold of the lamb and pulled it close to her. Lightning flashed. Selene could see the glistening fangs in Lilith's mouth as she lowered her face toward the lamb's neck. It was still crying. Lilith's fangs plunged into the lamb's flesh, and suddenly it was quiet. Thunder crashed overhead. With her vampiric eyes, Selene could see the crimson blood spilling onto the lamb's fleece. She felt revolted as she watched Lilith drinking. But then the smell hit her. 

It was a warm, coppery smell. It was the smell of life, of death. To Selene, it was like every good smell and every horrid stench all mixed together, and she needed it. Her whole body quivered once, then her mouth began to water and her stomach twisted. The blood. She had to have it. She needed to drink it, come hell or high water. 

Selene climbed over the fence without even realizing she was doing it. She was driven by the insatiable hunger that she had been cursed with as she walked toward Lilith and knelt in front of her, staring at the dying lamb. She didn't realize it, but her eyes, which were normally such a beautiful chestnut color, were now the same blazing blue of a vampire. 

Lilith offered the younger vampiress the shaking lamb, and Selene took it greedily. She bent over and was overwhelmed by the smell of the blood. Her eyes rolled back in her head and every part of her body was pulsing with need. She lowered her head, no longer caring that she was taking the life of an innocent animal. She was no longer aware of her disgust, only her hunger. Any part of her that had once been human was gone now, replaced by a mindless beast. She sank her fangs into the holes Lilith had made in the lamb's flesh, and she drank. The blood spilled into her mouth. She moaned softly, drinking more and more. Lilith said something about not wanting to bleed the lamb dry. She sounded very far away to Selene's ears. 

Selene was in ecstacy. Nothing else mattered. Not her family, not Viktor, not the vampires or the lycans. It was only her and her feast. She continued to drink for several minutes. But then the blood stopped coming. Selene whimpered, still hungry, then growled angrily. _More!_ her mind screamed at her. 

A strong hand on her shoulder pulled Selene away from the lamb. Lilith's voice still sounded far off but it was coming closer. Selene felt drops of water hitting her. "…to control yourself!" Lilith was saying. Selene's eyes slowly changed to their original chestnut brown as blood dripped down her chin. She breathed heavily, her body tingling with pleasure and pain. She thought that it must have been the same feeling one would have after making love. 

"Selene!" Lilith hissed. Selene looked up at her sharply and bared her fangs. Lilith looked fiercely back at her. "Stop it. Control yourself, girl! We must leave." Selene looked back at the lamb. Lilith said, "It's dead now. Come on, we have to get back to Ordoghaz before sunrise." She pulled Selene to her feet. Selene tried to lash out at her, still overcome by the vicious monster inside of her, but Lilith merely slapped Selene's hand away like an irritated mother. "You've had your fill, I can tell. Now come on." She half-dragged Selene from the pen as rain began to pour down heavily. Selene felt full, for the first time in a while, and she felt more alive than she ever had. Colors and shapes stood out more around her. She could smell the rain, the sheep, the sheep's piss, Lilith's perfume and make up, everything. It was as if she'd never really been awake before now. 

"You've done well tonight, my dear," Lilith said quietly. Selene could hear her perfectly over the rain. "I'm proud of you. Viktor will be proud of you." 

Selene pictured Viktor in her head, thinking, _I want my father._

__

* * *

__

__

__

_A/N: Because of school, updates will be slower. Thank you so much for reading!_ **-Sara-**


	5. Bucharest Ahead

_A/N: To the readers; if it weren't for you, this story wouldn't have lived on. (More notes at the end)_

__

**__**

* * *

****

****

**5: Bucharest Ahead** _(circa 1850)_

It had been a little over six years since Selene had become an immortal.

She had turned into one of the best fighters in the manor. It had taken Kahn and his team centuries to learn all of their fighting techniques, but Selene had already learned everything they had to teach her.

And it wasn't only the art of war that Selene had mastered. With the help of Lilith, Selene was now one of the undead aristocrats. At every ball or gathering of foreign vampires, Selene would be Viktor's attendant. All of the vampires would whisper about her elegance and grace. Selene had turned everything that Viktor had known she would become. 

Selene had grown a shocking amount over time. While she still had a childish moment on occasion (Lilith was sure that Selene would never grow out of it), Selene was now a much more mature woman than she had been. She was beginning to remind herself of her mother and sister, and that was one of the few things that could make her happy. 

But Selene wasn't entirely thrilled. Despite her talents at battle, and growth as an immortal, she still hadn't been allowed on a lycan hunt. Viktor had insisted again and again that she wasn't ready, and so Selene spent the nights when there was a full moon in Lilith's chambers, reading classic works of literature or telling Lilith about her past. 

One evening, two days prior to the full moon of October, Selene and Lilith were sitting in the southern courtyard of Ordoghaz. Lilith was staring up into the sky, but Selene was irritably staring at the wrought iron gate. "Do you know what they call a full moon in October?" Lilith asked. 

Selene was trying to figure out if she could get away with sneaking out of Ordoghaz. She had never tried it before, but she was sure that Viktor wouldn't punish her. He would probably kill some of the guards for not watching over her. But what did that matter? Just a few guards that Selene wouldn't have to worry about anymore. 

Then that little voice in her head, the one that belonged to the innocent girl she had once been, spoke up. _You would be a horrid person if you caused their deaths. And you would regret it as well. You know that you would._

"Selene?" 

"Hmm?" Selene tore her eyes away from the gate and looked at Lilith. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?" 

Lilith gestured up to the shining moon high above them. "I asked if you knew what the name of this month's full moon is." 

Selene looked up. As she stared at the hazy orb above her, a shudder went through her body. Of course she new the name of this moon. It was the same moon that she had made an oath to over six years ago. "It's called a blood moon," she murmured, a pang in her chest. 

"Indeed," Lilith said. "Do you know why?" 

"It was originally called the 'hunter's moon,'" answered Selene. "It got its name from hunters who tracked and killed their prey by autumn moonlight. I read about it in your library." 

"Very good, Selene, very good." Lilith smiled. "It is good to see that you haven't lost your sense of curiosity." 

Selene stood up, her thin black gown ruffling. "I want to go out on a hunt." she said, looking at Lilith with fierce determination. "You must let me." 

Lilith looked back at her with a slightly puzzled expression. "That is not my decision," she said carefully. "You would have to ask Viktor." 

"We both know Viktor doesn't think I'm ready!" Selene spat. She kneeled in front of Lilith, grabbing her hands. "But I am ready, Lilith. I swear it! You know I am!" 

Now Lilith stood, pushing Selene back gently. "I cannot make that choice!" She cupped Selene's face in her hands and flashed her matronly smile. "Why is this so important, now of all times?" 

"This moon," Selene whispered. "This month's moon. The blood moon. I swore by it that I would avenge my family. Please, Lilith, I beg you! I must go with the other Death Dealers on this hunt!" 

Lilith looked puzzled, but she was still smiling. "My dear girl, why haven't you fought like this before? Every October there is a blood moon. Why does this one have you so flustered?" 

Selene's eyes fell to the ground. "I had forgotten my oath," she said, ashamed. Then she looked back into Lilith's face. "But now I remember. It's a sign from the Ancestors! From the Fates themselves!" Lilith watched Selene's pleading eyes for several seconds. Then she lowered her hands from the younger woman's face. With a sad look, she shook her head. 

"I cannot, my dearest." 

"Oh, to hell with you!" Selene snapped. She whipped around and stormed into Ordoghaz, her gown fluttering about her legs. Lilith rarely refused Selene, and the young vampiress took it hard when she didn't have her way. She took it especially hard when she couldn't make Viktor do as she wished. Selene reached up and touched her cheek tenderly, remembering the first time that Viktor had denied her the right to hunt. 

It had been late January of Selene's first year as an immortal. She had entered the dojo just as a group of Death Dealers were receiving orders from Viktor and Kahn. They were clad in armor and wielding crossbows, their faces stern and battle-scarred. 

Eagerly, Selene had run over to the group and asked if she, too, would be allowed to go. Viktor had merely looked at her. Kahn had lifted an eyebrow and told her that she wasn't ready. Selene had thrown a fit, screaming at the top of her lungs. She had dared to order Viktor to let her go with the Death Dealers. 

Viktor's eyes had changed to a bright, cobalt blue in half a second. His face filled with anger, he had shot his hand out and slapped Selene across the face. The blow was enough to knock Selene to the floor, gasping for breath. After a second, the young vampiress had realized that Viktor's attack had sliced her cheek open and blood was pouring freely from it. 

Viktor had, of course, instantly regretted his violent reaction and bent to lift Selene to her feet, apologizing again and again. It was then that he calmly explained to her that she was not ready for the hunt, despite her growing fighting ability. So Selene had watched the other Death Dealers leave Ordoghaz, then retreated to her bedroom to sulk for the rest of the night. 

Every year since, Selene had asked Viktor countless times if she could join the Death Dealers and fight the lycans. And every time, Viktor had refused. 

_But tonight will be different_, Selene assured herself as she walked down the halls of Ordoghaz. She walked the familiar route to Viktor's room, taking deep breaths. She wanted to remain calm, so as not to anger her dark father, but at the same time she wanted Viktor to realize how badly she needed this. 

Selene swallowed as she stood before the grand doors leading to Viktor's room. She felt herself begin to shake, then frowned in disgust._ Calm down, girl. He has to allow you this time. He** has** to._ With a reassuring nod, Selene knocked on the heavy door. 

"Enter," came Viktor's voice. It sent a worried shudder through Selene's body. She reached up and pushed one of the doors open, keeping her head lowered as she stepped inside. 

"My Lord?" she asked. 

"Ah, Selene," Viktor said. Selene didn't have to see her master's face to know that he was smiling. "Come in, my child. What is the matter?" 

Selene finally looked up. Viktor was staring out of his large bay window at the moon. Two more days and it would be full. Two more days and the Death Dealers would be after the lycans. Selene shut the door behind her and walked up to Viktor, trying to think of how to word her request. 

"Viktor--" 

"We've talked about this before, Selene." 

Selene took in a sharp breath. Was he going to deny her before she could even ask? 

"From now on, you must refer to me as 'Lord' at all times." Viktor said. "It is, as Beauregard pointed out, _de rigueur_." 

"Oh!" Selene replied. She always forgot this new restriction placed upon her. It hadn't been enforced until a French vampiric lord, Gautier Beauregard, had thought it strange that Selene did not act like Viktor was her one and only sovereign. 

"My Lord," Selene corrected herself, "I have been asking to be allowed on the lycan hunts since you first turned me. I must have asked over a thousand times by now, wouldn't you agree?" 

"Yes, I would," Viktor replied, not looking away from the window. 

Selene took a deep breath. "My Lord, do you know what the full moon in October is called?" 

"No, I do not." 

"It is called the 'blood moon.' It is the very same moon that hung over my home the night you turned me. I could see it from the window in my nieces' room. Do you remember?" 

Viktor closed his eyes, as if trying to retrieve a long-forgotten memory. "Yes. I do." 

"When I saw that moon, I swore that I would avenge my family," Selene said, trying hard not to sound desperate. "You promised that I would one day have that chance. You have told me again and again that I am not ready for the hunt, but I beg of you, you must let me join the Death Dealers! Please, Viktor!" 

Viktor didn't say anything. Selene's heart pounded in her chest. Would he do as she wished? "Please, my Lord, please!" Seconds ticked by, but to Selene they seemed like hours. She began to think of all the things she would say if Viktor would not allow her to hunt. 

She would shun him, swear that she hated him, even threaten to kill herself, if necessary. She remained quiet, waiting impatiently for his reply. _Fates, please sway him in my favor!_ she thought, biting her lip. 

Finally Viktor turned. Selene held her breath. Viktor stepped toward the vampiress, his face stoic. He reached out and placed his hands on Selene's shoulders and gripped them gently. "Do you believe that you are ready, my child?" 

Selene's face broke into a smile. "Yes." 

"Then I give you my permission," Viktor said. He kissed Selene's forehead. Selene let out a girlish squeal and threw her arms around Viktor's shoulders. 

"Oh, thank you, thank you, Viktor! You will not regret your choice, I swear it!" 

"Go to the dojo and find Kahn. Tell him to get you fitted for Death Dealer garb." Viktor said with pride. Selene nodded excitedly and rushed to the door. "And Selene," Viktor added darkly. She turned to look at him. With a fatherly glare, he said, "Do not let me down." 

"I won't," Selene smiled. "I swear I won't!" Then she dashed through the door, knowing that her immortal life would never be the same again. 

* * *

"I feel ridiculous," Selene complained.

"Well, that's what you get for deciding to join us just a few hours before we leave," Kahn grumbled. 

The Death Dealers wore heavy, ugly leather armor and a bit of chain mail to protect themselves from the vicious claws and teeth of the lycans. Usually, the armor could fit the Death Dealer rather well. But Selene had been given parts of old suits that nobody was wearing. She grimaced, thinking that she would probably trip and die if she had to run from a werewolf. 

"Do I have to wear all of this?" she asked hopefully. 

"Yes," Kahn said. Selene groaned quietly. Kahn jerked on the pull strings of Selene's jacket, making her cough. 

"You did that on purpose," Selene accused. 

"That I did," Kahn smirked, "so quit your whining. There. All set!" He stood up and took a few steps back, looking over Selene. He tried hard not to grin. She looked like a little girl dressing up in her father's clothing. It was all much too big for her. 

"I look horrid, don't I?" Selene asked. "And don't you lie to me." 

"All right, fine, you look horrid," Kahn turned and began to walk towards the wall of arsenal where the group of Death Dealers was waiting. "But this isn't about looks. It's about skill. And if Viktor finally thinks you have what it takes---" 

"I've had what it takes from the day I arrived!" Selene argued, following Kahn as best she could in her baggy armor. 

"Right," Kahn smirked. "Everybody, listen up. This latest pack of dogs are rabid or something; they're bloody wicked. Even when they aren't transformed, they've been attacking everything around them. This isn't a mission for showing off." He shot Selene a glare, and she looked blankly back at him. "We go in, kill the beasts, and we leave. We're traveling by train to Bucharest. A special car has been arranged so that we will reach our destination as soon as possible. Understood?" 

The other Death Dealers nodded, loading their pistols and ammunition into their ugly overcoats. There were seven of them in all, including Kahn and Selene. Vann and Nathaniel were among them, and there were two other males and one female that Selene knew only by name. Anton was a large vampire with scraggly hair and broad shoulders, Milek had a small frame but large muscles and a shaved head, and Raisa, the female, was quite beautiful and very quick on her feet. 

"Let's move." Kahn said. 

"We're leaving now?" Selene asked, surprised. 

"Of course. Hurry up." 

Selene followed, feeling nervous and excited. Vann and Nathaniel waited behind for her, then began to walk alongside her. Nathaniel grinned at her and poked at her armor. "You look hideous," he said. 

"I am perfectly fine with breaking your nose a fourth time, Nathaniel," Selene replied. 

"Are you worried about your first hunt, big sister?" Vann smirked. He and Nathaniel had picked that nickname since Selene had argued over and over that she wasn't a baby. This name was just as annoying, but Selene had dealt with it the past six years. It kind of made her feel at home. Of course, she would never let Vann and Nathaniel know that. 

"_You_ should be worried, Vann, not me," Selene said. 

Vann looked confused. "Worried about what?" 

"Worried that I'll kill all those dogs before you get a chance." Vann and Nathaniel laughed at that, and Selene felt slightly less nervous. 

* * *

Selene was amazed at the influence of Viktor's clan. All Kahn had to do at the train station was show off an amulet with Viktor's symbol on it, and the group of Death Dealers was led to an extravagant train car with no windows. The seats were comfortable, there was a large metal keg full of blood, and there were several books and even a chess set. It was beautifully decorated to match the foyer of Ordoghaz. 

The other Death Dealers sat where they wished. Vann and Nathaniel sat near the chess set and began to double-check their weapons. Milek was polishing his pistol with a grim look on his face. Anton had grabbed a thick book and was flipping through the pages, looking bored. Raisa was sitting near the back of the car, smoking a cigarette. Kahn was the only one not sitting. 

Kahn stood near the car's door, his arms crossed. He had already checked his weapons at least ten times. Selene knew that he would check them several more times before the train even left the station. She moved and sat beside Vann and Nathaniel, then pulled out the pistol Kahn had given her and inspected it like everyone else was doing. 

Everything appeared to be in working order. It was an automatic pistol, at least thirty years ahead of its time. All of the technology the vampires had was much more advanced that that of mortals, and it was constantly becoming better. Selene knew that in six months, the gun she held in her hand would be obsolete. Viktor demanded nothing less than the best, and as long as he was in charge, the vampires' arsenal would constantly be changing. 

A few hours went by. The train wasn't scheduled to leave the station until about seven in the morning, and it was only three o'clock now. Vann and Nathaniel had actually begun to play chess. They were on their third game, which had been going on for the better part of two hours. Selene tried to watch them, but her attention kept waning, thanks to her anxiety and her sheer boredom. She wished that the train had windows that she could look out of. 

"What is Romania like?" asked Raisa, breaking the silence with her Russian accent. "I have never been there." 

"Since it's nearing winter," answered Kahn, "there will be a lot of snow. And it'll be foggy as hell. We suspect the lycans are hiding out in some of the wooded areas. But when the moon turns full…well, hopefully we'll be in Bucharest before then." 

"What happens if we aren't?" Selene asked. 

Kahn looked grim. "Then what happened to your family will happen to a lot more people." 

Selene frowned and stared at the floor. The memory of her family was still painful. She figured that it would always bee painful. But she had managed to control her emotions enough, so now she didn't start to bawl every time she thought of her family._ If we don't destroy those monsters, dozens of innocents will be murdered,_ Selene thought. _Just like Dawn_. 

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She refused to let that happen. Maybe she couldn't change the past, no matter how much she wanted to, but she could create her own future. And, if all went as planned, she would be able to save the futures of the people of Bucharest. 

"Are you all right?" Vann asked, bringing Selene out of her thoughts. 

She blinked and looked at him. "Yes," she said quietly. "I was just thinking." 

"Bad sign," Nathaniel smirked. Selene reached across and punched him hard on the shoulder. 

"Quit playing around!" Kahn snapped. He was becoming grouchy since the train hadn't left yet. Obviously, he was as anxious as Selene about the hunt. Nathaniel and Vann went back to playing chess. Selene leaned back in her seat, her eyes closed. She couldn't wait to see the look on Viktor's face when she told him about her first kill. He would be so pleased with her. Selene grinned to herself. She wanted nothing more than for her father to be proud of his favorite little girl. 

* * *

The train's brakes screeched loudly, making Selene jump. She had been trying to sleep, but the shaking of the train car had prevented that. She wiped at her eyes and turned to look out of a window. Then she remembered that this car had no windows. 

The inside of the car was pitch black. Had Selene still been human, she wouldn't have been able to make out a thing. Luckily, her vampiric eyes allowed her to see. Vann and Nathaniel were both snoozing in their seats. Anton and Milek were conversing quietly in a language Selene didn't understand. Raisa and Kahn were pacing impatiently, checking their pistols again and again. 

Selene let out a sigh. They had been on the train for hours. This was the longest she'd ever been cooped up in such a small space, and it was beginning to get to her. She shuffled uncomfortably in her seat and glanced at Kahn. "How much longer?" she asked. 

Kahn pulled a pocket watch from his coat and glanced at it. "Another few hours," he said. "Try to get some sleep, if you can. We should arrive in Bucharest by nightfall." 

"The night before the blood moon," Selene whispered. She tried to remember what she had done on the night before her blood moon, before she had been turned. Wasn't there a fight in her family? Selene and her father? Or had it been Dawn? 

Selene's chest tightened at the realization that she couldn't recall. This had happened to her once or twice before, and each time it was simply heartbreaking. Would she one day forget her family entirely? _By the gods, I hope not_, Selene thought. She quickly went over the names of her family members. _My mother was Helena, my father was William, my sister was Dawn, my nieces were Adrienne and Elaine. Dawn's husband was Alexander_. 

Selene blinked. Alexander. Her sister's husband. She hadn't thought about him at all since the night of her turning. Selene tried to remember him. It was as if he was floating on the very edge of her mind, so close and yet so far away. Selene shut her eyes tightly, willing herself to remember. 

Then it was gone. All she could remember was his name. With an irritated frown, she attempted to get another few hours of sleep. A faded image of her family lingered in her mind, and the smiles on their faces helped lull Selene into unconsciousness. 

Once there was a time when Selene could remember dreaming almost every night. But now it wasn't so. She only dreamed now and again. The nights she didn't dream, it was as if all she did was blink, and the world around her had changed from morning to night. But on the train, Selene dreamed. 

She dreamed of her family. It was made up of mixed images in no particular order. There was no sound in the dream, only moving pictures. Selene saw herself on her sister's wedding day, then it changed into years before, when she and Dawn were only children playing near the stables. She saw herself at her debutante ball. Then she was at Dawn's debutante ball four years earlier, and she was terribly jealous. Then it was the twins' sixth birthday. The twins were being born. Her grandfather died. She met a young man from France named Armand. Dawn met Alexander. Her father was sent into battle and came home with only one leg. 

The images flashed through her mind, almost too quickly for Selene to identify. So many years of memories flashing out of sequence. It passed by in what seemed like less than ten seconds. One instant, Selene was reveling in the idea that she could see her family again, and then she opened her eyes. 

"We're here," Kahn was saying. 

"What?" Selene said groggily. 

"It is time to wake up, big sister," Nathaniel said with a grin. "Are you ready to kill a couple of rabid dogs?" 

Selene looked up at him for a second, then down at her Death Dealer outfit. She thought of her dream, which was quickly fading into nothing, then she stood up. 

"I've been ready." 

* * *

__

_A/N: I apologise a million times over for my lateness with this chapter. And then I went and put up the Lilith's Promise chapter and screwed all you guys up by taking it away. (If you didn't read it, don't worry. I removed it because it royally sucked.) So here is this chapter instead, much better. I believe a chapter like this is what you guys deserve, not the horrid, pointless chapter from before...okay._

__

_I wanted to thank everybody who's been reading. I promise that I will update more often from now on. If you are interested in contacting me (either to say "Hey, great story!" or "Hey! Update, you ho!") then you can send me an instant message at CHSBattleSlinky on AIM or stonrmonkee on Yahoo. Much love!! SaraMichelle_


End file.
